


Terence and the Cuddle Vine

by the_prince_of_sins



Series: The Kingdom of Sin [3]
Category: Disney Fairies
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fanfiction, Gay Sex, M/M, Other, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26062717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_prince_of_sins/pseuds/the_prince_of_sins
Summary: Terence is send for flower nectar, but has trouble finding some. It is in the grasp of an amorous vine, where he finds the sweetest and the stickiest delicacy. He'll be sure to share it with his friends.
Relationships: Terence/Cuddle Vine, Terence/Lord Milori
Series: The Kingdom of Sin [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861006
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Terence and the Cuddle Vine

The Sun just reached its highest point in the sky above the Never Woods, when Terence was passing through the undergrowth. He was sent to find some sweet flower nectar for a syrup for the dessert. He knew a special spot where a patch of honey-scented violets grew. That would be just the thing, he thought! But while scouring the meadow, he had trouble finding the place. As he sat down to think if the flowers were on the other side of this big boulder or next to that decaying log, a cuddle vine plant started wrapping itself gently around his leg. By the time he realised, there was no escaping its amorous embrace. He tried to fly off, but the vine’s grasp was too strong. 

**“Let me go, you pesky weed!”** cried Terence, but it wouldn’t let go. And it seemed it didn’t appreciate being called a weed, for the vine only hardened its grip and up Terence’s leg it went. 

Terence tried to remain calm but dread slowly overtook. What will happen to him, he asked himself? The cuddle vine was known for strangling those who got caught in its clutches. Is it what awaits him? Death?

But as the plant’s spindly vines reached Terence’s leafy loincloth, it tore it off and slid into the fairy man’s arse. Terence gasped. He’s going to get raped by a plant!

As his hole was being banged, his cheeks blushed, and the blood started pumping down. In a moment his cock stood rock-hard and erect. The tendrils entangled his balls and slithered around them, caressing them. The ecstasy was unimaginable. His hand reached for his member to stroke it and fap it madly, but the vines caught his wrists and bound them. He was to be their plaything. He gave up any restraint and allowed himself to be consumed by the lecherous clutches of the cuddle vine. 

**“Yes! Yes, fuck me! Breed my arse hard!”** screamed Terence, his breath heavy and overwhelmed by passion, as his bouncing bottom was shagged mercilessly in orgasmic frenzy. 

The vines then grasped his red-hot and ripe manhood and began stroking it. Terence moaned like a whore, panting feverishly, as they feasted on him. The vines then went on to suck on his nipples and euphoric pleasure overflooded his senses. The blistering light of the noontide Sun was bewildering and it felt as if the world surrounding Terence was melting away. The flowery, sugary scent was now filling the air. It was intoxicating!

It seemed that for a single second the forest went still, and then the cuddle vine exploded inside Terence, filling his arsehole with sweet and sticky nectar. A few strokes later, so did Terence’s throbbing phallus, smearing his chest with his sparkly fairy cum. He swallowed some which only made him hornier, because, as you should know, fairy cum has aphrodisiac properties. 

After the climax, the cuddle vine let go of the fairy man, but it took some moments before he was able to stand up and fly away. 

When he arrived at the Fairy Castle, still aroused, it was past dinnertime and other sparrowmen* were just finishing the main course. It was time for dessert! 

**“Terence, where have you been?”** Lord Milori asked him, sternly.  **“You’re late, and as I can see with no nectar! What about our dessert?”**

As a response, Terence flew onto the table and shoved his arsehole in Lord Milori’s face, sticky flower nectar oozing out of it.

**“Will it do, Your Majesty?”** asked Terence. 

**“Certainly,”** replied Lord Milori, smirking, and plunged his tongue straight into Terence’s rectum. 

After him the rest of the sparrowmen took their turns at rimming Terence’s hole and they all copulated long into the night in a sweet and sticky embrace. 

**Author's Note:**

> *sparrowman - a male fairy


End file.
